Bienvenue chez le PandoraPsy!
by Nenakim
Summary: En supposant que Oz Bezarius fasse passer l'adresse d'une psy à toute les personnes de son entourage, ça donne quoi? Des patient passionnants pour Marianne Kutner bien sûr!
1. Histoire d'une pédophile

DISCLAIMER

Malheureusement, les personnages de Pandora Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas (même pas Break T_T), mais Marianne Kutner, elle, sort tout droit de mon imagination farfelue. Tout comme les numéros de téléphone.

NOTE PERSO

Bon, un petit truc comme ça, parceque je m'ennuyait profondément en Arts Plastiques...

* * *

Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Marianne Kutner, et je suis psy. Aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours, je vais au travail à pied. Bon, c'est dit, je n'ai pas de voiture. Mais je n'en ai pas non plus besoin : le cabinet où je travaille est à deux mètres de chez moi, je n'ai pas d'amis ou de famille à aller voir, je déteste voyager et je mange traiteur. Donc voiture, inutile. Mai bon, vous vous fichez très certainement de ma vie. Par contre, vous allez être intéressés quand vous allez comprendre pourquoi une folle comme moi vous parle.

Aujourd'hui donc, comme tous les autres jours, je vais au travail (à pied). J'arrive, je dis bonjour à la secrétaire de l'accueil et son sourire colgate blancheur me rend la pareille, je prend mes messages, mes nouveaux rendez-vous sur mon petit carnet blanc avec des petits cœurs rouges qui me font étrangement penser à des taches de sang frais, puis je m'enferme dans mon bureau. Non pas pour travailler ou remplir mes papiers, mais pour me préparer mentalement aux fous de la journée. En lisant. Puis au bout d'une heure et demi, j'ouvre la porte et je préviens Miss-Secrétaire-Parfaite que je commence le travail. Il ne faut pas plus de dix minutes pour que le premier patient de la journée arrive.

Tient, un nouveau !

-Bonjour, monsieur.

Mais quest-ce-qu'un gamin fait ici sans ses parents ?

-Bonjour mademoiselle.

Sourire colgate blancheur comme celui de Miss-Secrétaire-Parfaite, avec mode charmeur activé. Je l'observe attentivement. Trop jeune, très peu pour moi. Mais il est adorable, j'aimerai que mon fils soit comme lui, tient. Roh, ça va, je sais très bien que je n'ai pas de fils. On peut toujours rêver…

-Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom, votre âge, et la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venu ici, avant qu'on commence la séance, je vous prie ?

Ses cheveux blonds et ses magnifiques yeux bleus m'éblouissent. Il me regarde, du haut de ses 1m50, et commence d'une vois enjôleuse :

-Oz Bezarius, 25 ans, venu ici… parce que j'avais envie.

Il y a trois trucs qui clochent dans sa phrase… D'abord son âge, parce que 25 ans avec cette taille, cette carrure, et ce mignon petit minois, c'est impossible. Ensuite sa raison, car très peu (vois personne) de gens ne viennent chez le psy que pour voir ce que ça fait, visiter un peu, et repartir. Mais aussi… le fait que cette phrase ne soit pas terminée. Je ne lui ai pourtant demandé que trois choses…

-Numéro de téléphone fixe : 05-67-89-03-35, numéro de portable : 06-28-13-45-59.

Faudrait peut être que je les garde dans un coin de ma tête… Pour dans 15 ou 20 ans… Au pire des cas, si on nous surprend, je peux prétendre que je pensais qu'il avait 25 ans. Non, c'est pas raisonnable, Marianne ! Il est mineur ! Je lui offre mon sourire de psy, réconfortant et chaleureux pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vu de sourires de leur vie et qui ne savent pas que celui-là est un sourire d'occasion. Un sourire catalogue. Un sourire… Non, ne nous emportons pas.

-Merci beaucoup pour ces données supplémentaires, mais vous les aviez déjà données à l'accueil avant cette séance. Si vous voulez bien vous allonger sur le canapé là-bas, nous allons commencer.

Je lui désigne le canapé habituel des psy, il me lance un sourire aguicheur et tente un clin d'œil mais ferme les deux en même temps. Je souris. Il s'installe… dans une position plus que provocante pour la presque-adulte débordant d'hormones que je suis. Je baisse les yeux, évite d'y penser, et le regarde à nouveau avec mon sourire catalogue.

-Nous allons commencer par le véritable problème qui vous a emmené ici. De quoi avez-vous le plus besoin de parler ?

Essentiel pour se faire une idée du moyen de continuer la conversation. Mais bon, il y a parfois des clients indécis qui préfèrent que ce soit nous qui choisissions et alors là on leur sort la traditionnelle case « enfance », qui nous emmène toujours quelque part.

-Et bien… je vais êtres sincère avec vous, je n'ai pas une vie très banale.

Il continue sur sa lancée, je retiens mon souffle. J'dore écouter les histoires des fous !

-Lorsque j'étais enfant, mon père m'a toujours dédaigné. Il disait que je n'étais pas son fils, que je ne méritais pas de vivre. Moi, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Puis je me suis fait un ami, qui est par la suite devenu mon servant. Il s'appelait Gilbert. Moi et ma sœur, on jouait souvent avec lui. Il avait très peur des chats, vous savez. Puis un jour, alors que j'ai eu 15 ans et que je devais passer la cérémonie de maturité, ma vie a basculé. Les Baskervilles, un clan de psychopathes très dangereux, ont tués Gilbert, et m'ont envoyé dans l'Abysse, un endroit étrange où les jouets sont vivants. Je me suis fait attaquer par des poupées, manger par un clown et poursuivre par des peluches. Puis un lapin noir géant aux yeux rouges m'a sauvé la vie, puis s'est transformé en une magnifique jeune fille devant mes yeux. Puis devant un plateau de cookies, nous avons discuté de faire un pacte pour qu'elle puisse retrouver sa puissance d'origine et sa mémoire et que je puisse sortir de l'Abysse pour retourner dans mon monde voir mes amis. Et nous avons réussi. Sauf que je suis revenu sur Terre évanoui, et que c'est trois individus étranges qui m'ont sauvé. J'ai appris par la suite que j'avais passé 10 ans de ma vie dans l'Abysse et que l'une des trois personnes qui m'avaient sauvé était Gilbert, qui n'était en fait pas mort du tout. Les deux autres, c'était Sharon Rainsworth, que j'avais déjà rencontrée à la cérémonie de maturité, une aristocrate à une famille de nobles très puissante, et Xerxes Break, son servant, qui est en fait une personne bizarre, étrange même, un peu tarée sur les bords, qui sait tout mais ne dit rien, qui apparaît de n'importe où et qui arrive à manger plus de sucreries que n'importe quel être humain normal. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'au fond, ce n'est pas un être humain normal... Il ne doit même pas être humain… C'est peut être un vampire… Ou un fantôme… En même temps, d'après mes calculs, il a plus de 100 ans, alors bon…

En disant ces derniers mots, Oz Bezarius avait regardé partout autour de lui, comme si il avait peur qu'on l'entende. Il avait même regardé l'armoire… Un bon moment… J'ai vraiment cru qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'on grand psychopathe en sorte pour le tuer à coups de cannes… Mais, imperturbable, les yeux fixés sur cette maudite armoire qui m'avait volée son attention, il a continué son récit :

-Puis on a décidé qu'il fallait qu'on essaye de trouver les fragments de mémoires d'Alice. Ah, je vous ai pas dit ! La fille-lapin, vous vous souvenez ? Eh bien, elle s'appelle Alice en fait. Et c'est une Chain. Les Chains, c'est des créatures qui viennent de l'Abysse et qui mangent des humains pour se nourrir. Mais Alice est différente. Elle n'a pas besoin d'humains pour vivre, elle a une volonté propre, et même des souvenirs, même si ils sont éparpillés un peu partout. Et depuis, on s'est mit à la recherche de ces fragments de mémoire. On a même rencontré la jumelle maléfique d'Alice, et son chat, puis le monde entier a été attaqué par des Chains. Mais moi, Gilbert, Alice, Sharon et même Break, on a sauvé le monde plein de fois. Bon, maintenant, Gilbert est encore plus dévoué envers moi que lorsqu'on était enfants, Alice est tout le contraire et crie à tort et à travers que je suis son esclave, Sharon n'a pas changée, elle est splendide et distinguée, et Break crache du sang partout tout le temps, on dirait qu'il va mourir.

Je fixe mon patient en attendant qu'il continue, mais il semble avoir terminé. A moi de parler. Depuis le temps que je ne l'ai pas utilisée, ma voix s'est enrouée.

-Quelle histoire ! Hum, hum… Excusez-moi. Bien, vous reviendrez me voir, hein ?

Oz me sourie. Pauvre gamin, fou si jeune.

-Oh oui ! Je vais même vous conseiller à mes amis, tient !

Un peu de pub, ça fait pas de mal, mais j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop des comme lui… Quoique si il y en a un de mon âge aussi craquant et intéressant, pourquoi pas…

-Merci beaucoup pour cette séance, je rappellerai pour un nouveau rendez-vous. Vous serez la première au courants de mes aventures et celles de mes amis !

-D'accord, avec plaisir ! A bientôt, monsieur Bezarius.

-Oh, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Oz.

Et il m'embrasse sur la joue. Je fonds, retenez-moi… Je le regarde s'éloigner, dit à Miss-Secrétaire-Parfaite que je suis libres, m'assois à mon bureau, et commence ma nouvelle séance. Pendant tout le temps ou madame Lenn m'a raconté sa vieillesse lente, ennuyeuse et infinissable, je n'ai cessé de penser à Oz Bezarius.

* * *

Alors? Je dois aller voir un psy? Mas ils sont plus fous encore que leurs patients!

Bon, alors je fais un chapitre deux ou pas? Moi, en cour, j'ai le temps, mais ça dépend si vous voulez. Pour me le dire, il y a le petit bouton en bas là... Un petit clic, trois petits mots, rien pour vous, du bonheur pour moi. Merci d'avance!

Nenakim.


	2. Etrange Beauté

DISCAIMER : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement. On laisse tout à l'auteur. Mais je ne serai pas contre Break... Dites-moi le prix, qu'on négocie...

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :

_Akuma no uta :_ Je suis très heureuse d'avoir réussi à te tuer alors =D. Je dois dire que c'est aussi un de mes passages préférés ! Je rigolais toute seule au milieu du cour… Je met mes études en jeu pour vous ! Adulez-moi ! [Bon, faut dire, l'Art Plastique…]. Marianne shôtacon ? Mais pas le moins du monde ! Et Oz aguicheur… Mais où vas-tu chercher des idées aussi loufoques ? XD Je te laisses découvrir ce nouveau patient, et te remercie pour ce message qui m'a fait très plaisir !

_Makoto :_ Ton pseudo me fait penser à Kanon… Bref ! o_o Nooooon ! Pas plus de cours d'Arts Plastiques ! Je veux bien écrire une heure pour vous faire plaisir, mais pitié, pas plus d'Art Plastique T_T ! Mais bon, je te pardonne parce que tu as complimenté mon génie littéraire *SBAF*. Je pense malheureusement pour elle, que tous les patients que je lui donne vont lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais pas de la même manière… Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent.

_Maria :_ Ravie de t'avoir pliée ! Je vais essayer dans l'autre sens avec ce chapitre =D !

_Mi16727 :_ Oh… Tu es là toi… Même dans tes reviews il y a des fautes, c'est abusé u_u'. Alors, au début, c'était censé être Gil ou Alice (par ordre logique), mais juste pour emmerder un peu les lecteurs (tu sais que c'est ma spécialité…), je vais faire suivant l'inspiration du moment.

_Lamy :_ Pas toujours en A.P, mais je trouverai du temps =D. Tous les personnages sont prévus de toute manière. Et Break, bien que ce soit mon personnage préféré (je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je… Hum…), ne sera pas pour tout de suite, désolée. Mais au moins, tu es obligé de continuer à lire maintenant ! MOUAHAHAAAAA !

_Tomo-chan_ : Merci =D. T'inquiètes, ils sont prévus, ils sont prévus. Il me tarde de les faire ces deux-là *w* !

J'ai remarqué que pas mal de monde attendait Break ! Mais alors tout le monde est amoureux de lui ? Non mais ! Il est à moi ! C'est mooon chérii à moiiii ! *accentue les mots*

BLABLA QUI SERT A RIEN : Faute de courts d'Arts Plastiques, j'ai écrit ça en Technologie... J'espère que ça vous plaira. Et non, ce n'est pas le personnage auquel vous deviez vous attendre. Je ne vais pas respecter d'ordre en fait. Juste pour laisser le suspense du prochain patient... Bonne lecture ^_-.

Je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment rose pâle qui abritait mon cabinet. Toujours à pied. C'était le mardi 18 décembre 2010, il était huit heure du matin, il faisait très froid et les passants dans la rue se baladaient tous en manteau long, gants, bottes et écharpe. Mis à part moi, qui préférait avoir froid que me promener avec des habits aussi long à enlever. Bref, j'entra dans le cabinet, dit bonjour à Miss-Sourire-Colgate-Blancheur-Servi-A-La-Clientèle-Et-Qui-Signifie-« J'en-Ai-Rien-A-Foutre-De-Toi-Mais-Mon-Boulot-C'est-De-Sourire-Comme-Une-Bizue », aussi raccourci pour l'anonymat par « Miss-Parfaite », puis rentra dans mon bureau pour passer mon heure de préparation mentale aux fous.

Une heure plus tard, j'ouvrit la porte et prévint la secrétaire parfaite que je commençait mon travail. Ma mâtinée fut plutôt calme; je reçut deux ou trois vieux papis en manque crucial d'affection, cinq ou six mères de familles stressées, facilement dix grands hommes ou femmes d'affaires, rendus totalement fous par le travail, mais ce ne fut que vers deux heures de l'après-midi que je reçut vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant… et inhabituel.

Alors que je venait de terminer ma pause déjeuner, et par conséquent le sandwich que je préparais et emmenais au travail moi-même, pour être sûre que personne ne tenterait de m'empoisonner, on frappa à la porte. Je grogna. Je détestait qu'on entre dans mon bureau sans rendez-vous au préalable ! Je me leva et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Miss-Parfaite sans son sourire, un air paniqué et les yeux écartés. Je sut tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas très normal. La secrétaire chuchota, de façon à ce que seul moi l'entende :

-Une Lady demande à vous voir.

Je me renfrogna. Alors parce qu'elle était riche, elle devait passer avant les autres sans rendez-vous ?

-Donnez-lui une date, j'ai une journée très chargée.

La réponse n'attendit pas :

-Vous n'avez aucun rendez-vous avant seize heures aujourd'hui.

Bam ! Ca fait mal…

-Je ne reçoit pas sans rendez-vous.

Là non plus, la réponse ne se fit pas prier :

-Elle n'a rien demandé. Elle est juste venue, m'a donné son nom et a demandé à vous voir. Elle a précisé qu'elle pouvait attendre aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitiez mais…

-Eh bien qu'elle attende !

-Vous voulez bien regarder par vous même je vous prie ?

Si il ne fallait que ça pour qu'elle me fiche la paix, je pourrait même mettre cette « lady » dehors à coups de pieds dans le cul ! Je jeta un regard pas du tout discret vers la personne qu'elle me désignait… et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Une jeune lady d'environ quinze printemps se tenait face à moi, avec une posture de reine, une prestance de noble, un sourire de bonne sœur et des habits de bourgeois. Elle était assez petite, avait des cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval par un magnifique petit ruban rouge, des yeux de chats bleus, une robe rose avec des dentelles blanches et une peau aussi blanche que la neige. Si je n'était pas une hétéro convaincue moi… Non, je plaisante !

Après avoir repris un peu de consistance, je marcha d'un pas décidé vers la Lady, la tête haute, le buste gonflé, fière qu'elle ait fait appel à moi comme psychologue, faisant le paon… et me pris le pied dans le tapis pour m'étaler en toute dignité à ses pieds. Ouch… Pas très réussie comme entrée… La jeune et magnifique Lady arriva en courant (et elle, elle ne s'est pas étalée par terre comme une patate pas cuite…) et s'agenouilla à mes côtés. Sa main toucha mon front et m'arracha un frisson, puis sa voix, ressemblant à un délicat tintement de clochettes, retentit tendrement, mais inquiète :

-Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

Je tenta de me relever, mais me pris les pieds dans sa robe et m'étala à nouveau devant elle. Je suis maudite… Tentant de sortir un mot, et ne pouvant de tout manière tomber plus bas… dans tous les sens possibles du termes, je marmonna, tout en essayant de ne pas me mordre la langue :

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Désolée pour votre robe. Je m'appel… Ouch…

Loupé, je me suis mordue la langue.

-Excusez-moi. Je suis Marianne Kutner, psychologue. Vous souhaitiez me voir.

Elle se relève, me sourit et me tend la main. D'un geste maladroit, je la prend, me relève, et la remercie d'un signe de tête, rouge de honte.

-Je pensais prendre un rendez-vous, vous devez être très occupée.

Je déglutit… Oui… _Je devrais_…

-Hum… J'ai un après-midi assez léger aujourd'hui…

Petit ricanement de la part de Miss-Parfaite. Je la fusille du regard, entend un glapissement, puis plus rien. Elle sait à quoi s'attendre.

-Oh… Eh bien si ça ne vous dérange pas, je souhaiterais une consultation.

Nouveau sourire catalogue.

-Avec plaisir. Si vous voulez bien entrer dans mon bureau et vous installer, je dois prendre mes messages.

Elle me sourie, accepte d'un signe de tête poli et classe, et rentre dans mon bureau. Je regarde son ombre sous la porte, et comprend qu'elle s'est assise. Je m'approche du secrétariat, et « prends mes messages et nouveaux rendez-vous » sur mon carnet noir à taches rouges, tout en chuchotant à Miss-Parfaite :

-Je te reprend quand tu veux en combat singulier… Foi de Marianne Kutner, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça…

A en croire le drôle de son qu'elle émit après cette menace et la frayeur dans ses yeux, je devais être bien flippante.

Je rentra enfin dans mon bureau, la Lady se leva, je lui fis un signe de la main poli pour qu'elle se rassoit sans gêne, et m'assit en face d'elle. Face to face, she and me. Me, Marianne Kutner, and she… Hum… Yes, who is she?

-Si vous voulez bien me dire votre nom et le motif de votre visite je vous prie.

Elle me fait son sourire de bonne sœur adorable et chantonne (non, je ne peux pas me résoudre à appeler sa magnifique voix un truc qui parle) :

-Sharon Reinsworth, un ami à moi, Oz Bezarius, vous a rendu visite et vous a conseillé à moi.

Oz ! Mon petit Oz ! Alors tu m'as fait de la pub ? Et cette Sharon que tu racontait dans ton histoire existe vraiment ? Je dois dire que tes mots l'ont bien décrit… Alors tu dois être amoureux d'elle, et vous faites un beau couple. Oui, je te laisse à elle. Adieu, mon amour de 15 ans…

-Je me souviens. Enchantée. Si vous voulez bien vous allonger sur le divan là-bas, nous allons commencer la consultation.

Obéissante, elle s'allongea dignement, remit sa robe comme il faut pour ne pas qu'il y ait de plis, installa sa coiffure, et me sourit.

-Y a t'il quelque chose dont vous voudriez parler en particulier ?

Elle réfléchit.

-Non, je ne vois pas, désolée.

Bon, ben on sort la case enfance alors !

-Pourriez-vous me parler de vos parents ?

-Ma mère s'appelle Shelly Reinsworth. C'est une femme magnifique, douce et aimante. Je l'adore sincèrement, mais elle a une santé fragile et tombe souvent malade.

Quest ce que c'est mignon ! Elle ne m'a pas parlé de son père… Bah, c'est peut être un sujet trop difficile à aborder. On verra à la prochaine séance.

-Vous êtes fille unique ?

-De sang oui.

-De sang ?

-J'ai un frère adoptif. Enfin, en quelques sortes. Il s'appelle Xerxes Break.

Oh ! C'est celui dont Oz avait peur ! Le psychopathe dans les meubles ! Elle développe…

-Je l'ai trouvé sur le sol de mon manoir il y a très longtemps. Il était désorienté, ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, mais par dessus tout… le pire de tout… C'est que son orbite gauche était en sang… et complètement vide.

Je déglutit. C'est répugnant cette histoire. Alors quoi ? Il a eu des ennuis avec la Mafia ? Il a fait la guerre ? On a tenté de l'assassiner parce que c'était un grand psychopathe dangereux ?

-Ma mère a décidé qu'il ferait partit de la famille. Il a dut passer une bonne année renfermé sur lui même. Il ne parlait jamais à personne, n'aimait pas la compagnie, et on avait constamment l'impression qu'il souffrait de ses souvenirs. J'avais peur qu'il veuille mettre fin à ses jours… Mais il s'est peu à peu ouvert sur le monde, il dit que c'est grâce à moi, mais je n'ai rien fait.

En disant ces mots, elle sourit et rougit. Adorable…

-Xers-nii-chan est devenu mon servant, d'après les décisions de ma mère qui ne pouvait plus me protéger à cause de ses problèmes de santé. Depuis, nous ne nous séparons jamais. Je suis certaine que lorsque, comme maintenant, nous ne sommes pas ensembles, il me surveille quand même. Il a même insisté pour m'accompagner mais je tenais à venir seule. Peut être viendra t'il vous rendre visite aussi. Il en aurait bien besoin… Entre nous, je crois qu'il est un peu fou… Il sait beaucoup de choses que nous autres ignorons mais refuse de les dire. Il faut bien avouer qu'il est étrange.

Eh bien, ça coïncide avec l'avis de Oz, en prenant le point de vue de sa sœur.

-Quel âge a t'il ?

-Quelques siècles de plus que moi.

Quelques… siècles ? Elle aussi elle est immortelle ?

-Pardon ?

-Oh, c'est vrai, vous ne savez pas. Les descendants des familles de Nobles ont tous un Chain… Oz a dû vous expliquer ce que c'était ?

Je confirme de la tête.

-Eh bien le contrat que Oz a passé avec sa Chain, Alice, est un contrat illégal, et il lui pompe de l'énergie vitale. Et ce jusqu'à sa mort prochaine.

Je déglutit. Mon chéri va mourir ? Noooon !

-Moi, par contre, mon contrat est légal, et donc je ne vais pas mourir. Du moins pas à cause du contrat. Il bloque également mon âge physique, mais je continue de vieillir. Moi, par exemple, je dois avoir environ 70 ans. Mais je ne mourrais pas avant 100 ans, et j'aurais toujours l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 14-15 ans.

Ouah… Pratique ! Oz, pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait un contrat légal ?!

-Vous avez dit que votre frère aussi était immortel, pourtant vous n'avez pas dit qu'il descendait des familles de Nobles…

-Non, Break c'est un peu différent. Il a fait un contrat légal avec un Chain, mais c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. En tout cas, il a un peu plus de 100 ans.

100… 100 ans ?

-Alors il ne va pas tarder à mourir ?

Son regard s'assombrit et des larmes remplirent ses yeux.

-Je… Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas…

-Je sais. Ca a déjà commencé. Il crache beaucoup de sang, mais il le cache pour que je ne m'inquiètes pas…

Une crise de larmes la secoua, et au bout de dix minutes, elle me dit que ça allait mieux et qu'on pouvait continuer.

-Vous avez d'autres amis proches ?

-Oui, bien sur. Oz d'abord, que j'ai rencontré juste avant la cérémonie de la maturité. Mais il a dû vous raconter. Break savait ce qui allait se passer, alors on a pu les retrouver et les aider. Lui et Alice. Au début, Alice ne m'aimait pas. Elle disait que Oz m'accordait trop d'importance. Puis c'est devenu ma petite sœur et je lui ai appris les choses de l'amour.

Hum… Les choses de l'amour… Je vois…

-Il y a aussi Gilbert, que Break a ramené chez nous et a « dressé » pour l'accueil d'Oz.

Gentil petit chien…

-Et j'ai pas mal d'autres connaissances, mais je ne les affectionne pas plus que ça.

Je lui jette un regard. Son visage rougi par les larmes est encore plus magnifique… Il est seize heure moins le quart, mon rendez-vous commence dans un quart d'heure.

-Bien. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai un autre rendez-vous bientôt.

Elle se lève et me sourie. Trop craquante cette gamine…

-Très bien. Je reviendrai. Je parlerai de vous à mes amis.

Ben ça me fera une double pub !

-Merci encore et à bientôt !

-Merci à vous.

Je regarde les volants de sa robe voler derrière elle et quitter l'établissement. Monsieur Pigeon entre et me salue de son habituel visage de déprimé. Sourire catalogue. Quest ce que j'aimerais savoir imiter le sourire de bonne sœur de Lay Sharon…

Un mini-commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé? Si je ferais mieux de continuer à écrire en Arts Plastiques ou si je peux tenter le cour d'histoire?

Nenakim.


	3. De la viande !

_Lamy :_ Merci à toi .

_Makoto :_ Je suis touchée que tu réécrive tant de fois pour moi xD . Oui, cette chère Makoto . / Oui, cette femme est extraordinaire . Ou alors elle est folle elle aussi . Qui sait ? Moi bien sur, mais je ne vais pas le dire . / Mon génie littéraire te remercie à nouveau . Et saches que nous adorons les lèche-bottes ! *PAN* . Oui, Sharon est un personnage unique et super-classe . / Moui, bon, travailler hein . Si tu veux je travaille et j'arrête de poster des fics =D . Mwahaha . Très bien, Gil est à toi . Je l'aime pas toute façon xD .

_M :_ M . Ton pseudonyme me fait t'aimer . Oui, quoique vous en disiez, j'adoooore M . Bref, je me disperse . Merci pour ta review .

_Maria :_ Merci beaucoup . Ce sourire catalogue, pour la petite anecdote, je l'ai imaginé en regardant Alice au Pays des Merveilles . Oui, en voyant mon Cheshire chéri . Navrée, je dévie encore de sujet .

_Okami-baka :_ C'EST MON CHERI A ! Hum, pardon . Tu es et tu resteras pour toujours sa petite sœur, c'est clair ? Saleté de gamine . Oui, voilà, contente toi de ton Gil . Saleté de chat humain . Et derien .

_Cheshire Neko :_ Salut p'tit chat ! Oui, tu as raison . Il faut leur dire . Merci en tout cas .

_La-meurtière-barbare :_ Merci beaucoup . Et oui, gros délire xD .

_Cristal-deborah :_ Mon talent te remercie . Il avait bien besoin d'un bain . *PAN* Ah non, je ne connais pas du tout . Mais je me renseignerais . Merci .

_Himitsu :_ Merci . Et . . . Oh mein Gott, tu as raison ! Quelle affreuse erreur ! Je m'excuse à tous mes lecteurs d'avoir changé les yeux si magnifiques et si verts de Oz !

_Sandra :_ Merci . Je tiens à dire que c'est suite à la lecture de ton message que je me suis décidée à me bouger xD .

Je vous remercie tous de vos reviews . Mais par pitié, cessez d'essayer d'augmenter le nombre d'heures d'arts plastiques xD . C'est bien assez lourd .

En tout cas, voilà la suite tant attendue . Elle a été écrite durant les vacances, parce que j'étais affreusement en retard, et je m'en excuse . Pour me rattraper, j'essaierai de poster la suite rapidement . Enfin, c'est tout de même de l'impro, alors c'est dur . Mais bon ! Bonne lecture .

* * *

Une aspirine, vite . Oh, bonjour .Oui, c'est encore moi, Marianne Kutner . Je vous ai manqué ? Bon, aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas déblatérer durant deux heures sur ma vie privée . Non, car figurez vous, hier soir, en rentrant chez moi, j'ai décidé de passer par une petite ruelle plutôt que par la grande rue habituelle . J'avais envie de changer, de plus les rumeurs racontent qu'un fou dangereux habite dans cette ruelle . J'ai remarqué par la suite que dans ladite ruelle se trouvait le manoir Reinsworth . Par politesse, je suis allée saluer cette chère Sharon . Mais alors que j'allais frapper à la porte d'entrée, un grand blond aux yeux vairons est sorti en courant et en ricanant, et une étrange aura noire sortait de l'intérieur du Manoir . Il m'a suffit de voir une lumière rouge et un sourire étrange pour décamper en vitesse .

Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que la course m'a donné des mots de têtes monumentaux . La vie est dure quand on est psychologue et qu'on a des patients qui accueillent des fous chez eux . Menfin . . . La grande horloge du bureau sonne seize heure . Ses ding dong me brisent les tympans . C'est pire qu'un lendemain de cuite . Soupirant, je me traînai lascivement jusqu'à l'accueil et demandais à Miss Parfaite un remède à mon mal de crâne . Une fois que je l'eu en main, je me retournais vers la porte d'un bureau et avançais . Manque de chance, je me cogna à un obstacle . Lentement, je baissais la tête pour croiser deux pupilles bleues visiblement énervées . Fantastique .

- C'est vous Kutner ?

Ah la la, ces jeunes, ils ne connaissent plus rien de la politesse de nos jours .

- Moui . Pourquoi ?

- Je dois vous voir .

Une fois cela dit, elle entra dans mon bureau et s'assit sur le fauteuil des patients . Sans gêne, va . Il est temps de vous la décrire je suppose . Devant moi se trouve la gamine avec le regard le plus arrogant que j'ai jamais vu . Ses cheveux bruns sont très étranges et partent dans tous les sens, ses sourcils ne semblent pas vouloir se défroncer et elle a une moue butée . Ses vêtements rouges et blancs sont aussi assez étranges, mais j'éviterais de faire des commentaires à cause de la jupe verte accompagnée de collants roses que je porte .

Je soupire à nouveau et attrape mon agenda . Zut, je n'ai aucun rendez vous comme excuse . Très bien, alors que me veut cette morveuse ?

- Excusez-moi mais . . .

- Je suis Alice .

Oui, tout est bien plus clair .

- Enchantée Alice . Mais que fait une enfant seule ici ?

- Je ne suis pas une enfant !

Oh, je crois que je l'ai offusquée ! Qu'elle est mignonne avec cette moue vexée !

- J'ai un nombre incalculable d'années vous savez . Bref, peu importe . Oz et Sharon m'ont dit de venir ici si je voulais avoir de la viande à manger ce soir . C'est quoi votre boulot ?

Oh, ces chers Oz et Sharon ! Mais attendez . . . De la viande ? Quest ce que c'est que cette fille encore ? N'ont-ils que des amis étranges ? Bref, reprenons-nous .

- Je suis psychologue .

- Un psy ? Ils m'ont envoyé voir un psy ? Ils me le paieront . . .

- Hum . . . En tout cas, maintenant que vous êtes là, je peux vous proposer un rendez-vous .

- Non, prenez moi tout de suite . La fille de l'accueil m'a dit que vous n'aviez aucun rendez-vous .

Je la retient celle-là . Soupirant, j'acceptais d'un signe de tête le rendez-vous improvisé . A croire que les amis de Oz sont tous imprévisibles .

- Vous avez un sujet particulier à aborder ?

- La viande !

- Je parle d'un sujet psychologique qui vous pose problème .

- . . . Le manque de viande ?

Pauvre enfant . . .

- Bien ! Parlez moi de votre famille !

- . . . Euh . . . Je ne me souviens pas de ma vie humaine .

- Votre vie . . . humaine ?

- Oui, je suis une Chain .

- Ah oui, Oz et Sharon me l'avaient dit . Et les Chains ont une vie avant ?

- Moi j'étais humaine avant . Mais je suis morte et j'ai été transformée en Chain . Enfin, je crois, étant donné que je n'ai aucun souvenir .

- Je vois . . . Et vous ne voulez pas savoir ?

- Si, je suis en ce moment même à la recherche de mes souvenirs répartis dans le monde . Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'étais prisonnière d'une tour et qu'un gentil homme blond venait me rendre visite de temps en temps .

Que c'est étrange . . . Comment un esprit, même dément, pourrait imaginer une histoire pareille ? Oh non, voilà que je me met à croire à ce que mes patients me disent ! Je vais sombrer du côté obscur du métier . Ca devait arriver un jour .

- De ce que je sais vous vous êtes associée avec Oz, c'est bien ça ?

- Non . Oz est ma propriété, mon esclave . Nuance .

Spèce de malade sado-maso .

- Je vois . Et vous combattez les Chains venus de l'Abysse si je ne me trompe pas ?

- C'est ça oui . Pour retrouver mes souvenirs humains .

- Oui . Vous avez des problèmes ces derniers jours ?

- Je manque de viande .

- Moui . . . Et à part ça ?

- On me vole souvent Oz .

- Ah oui ?

Ca c'est intéressant !

- Oui .

- Sharon je suppose ?

- Non . Pourquoi Sharon ?

- J'ai supposé qu'ils étaient en couple . . . Enfin . . .

- En couple ? BWAHAHA ! Jamais de la vie ! Sharon et Oz, quelle idée .

Oui bon, ça va hein . Tout le monde peut se tromper .

- Ah, vous êtes marrante .

CA VA J'AI DIT !

- Non, la personne qui accapare le plus Oz en ce moment c'est cette saleté de tête d'algue !

Oz est amoureux d'une tête d'algue ?

- Il est toujours là, avec ses « Jeune maître » et ses promesses de servitude . . . Ghaaaa, il essaie de me voler ma propriété !

- C'est possible . Vous êtes jalouse ?

- Jalouse ? Pfeuh, jamais de la vie .

Moui, bien sur . . .

- Oh, et vous savez qui d'autre ?

- Dites toujours .

- Ce sale Clown !

- Qui ?

- Break !

Amusant, mais je m'en serais doutée . Je crois que tout le monde a un grain contre lui . Il me tarde de le rencontrer, ce doit être quelqu'un d'intéressant . Enfin . . . Non, il est peut être trop effrayant pour moi .

- Continuez .

- Il nous donne toujours des missions stupides sous prétexte qu'on est à son service, et on ne trouve jamais mes souvenirs . Par conséquent il utilise Oz et sa vie s'amenuise par sa faute !

- Vous tenez tant que ça à Oz ?

- Hum . . . Non mais . . . Vous comprenez, si Oz meurt, je vais retourner dans l'Abysse et je ne retrouverais pas mes souvenirs .

Ca serait plus convaincant si tu n'avais pas les larmes aux yeux et que ton visage n'avait pas une couleur semblable à celle d'un homard trop cuit tartiné de ketchup .

- Dites-moi, qu'avez vous fait depuis que vous vous êtes réveillée ?

- Mmh . . . J'ai pris mon petit déjeuner, je suis allée éradiquer un Chain dangereux, j'ai assisté à la pause thé de Sharon, je suis allée au marché acheter de la viande, je suis rentré, j'ai pris mon déjeuner, je suis sortie vaincre un nouveau Chain – maudit soit ce sale clown – et Oz et Sharon m'ont envoyé ici .

- Vous semblez adorer manger .

- Oui . C'est fabuleux de manger !

Pourquoi pas . . . L'horloge sonne et demi . Alice se relève d'un bond .

- Je dois y aller ! C'est l'heure du thé au Manoir !

Mais . . . Jamais elle n'arrête ?

- Très bien, je . . .

Trop tard, elle est partie . Interloquée, Miss Parfaite entre .

- Vous ne devriez pas effrayer le peu de client que vous avez .

- VOUS !

La secrétaire part en ricanant . Grmbl . . . Maugréant, je m'installais sur le fauteuil des patients . Ma migraine s'empire . Je vais faire la sieste . En m'endormant, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir Sharon assise sur un fauteuil en velours, très classe, qui boit sa tasse de thé, accompagnée par une Alice qui dévore tout, un Oz qui embête un Gilbert et un Break psychopathe dans le placard à balais .

* * *

Voilà ! Je ne suis pas très fière de cette suite, menfin .

La question reste : A quand Break ?


End file.
